


No Substitute for Talent

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: From A Goodnight Kiss [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: I'm such a sap, Lemon, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, but i like to think it's a happier ending than is written, by Keelywolfe, i remember it being happier than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Keelywolfe--With a sudden rush of embarrassment, Wufei let Duo go, clambering backwards. His pants around his knees hampered him and he would have fallen back on his elbows if Heero hadn't caught him. And held on, ignoring Wufei's feeble struggles until he finally subsided, resting his cheek against the dampness of Heero's shirt. Were all of them still mostly dressed? A quick glanced confirmed that not one of them had so much as taken off a shoe.This was so undignified.





	No Substitute for Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Everyone in the world was born with a gift of some sort, a talent that only few possessed. Whether it is the ability to become a concert pianist or the simple trick of tying a cherry stem into a knot with their tongue, talent of the uncommon sort abounded.  
  
One of Duo's was apparently the ability to eat pudding in the most vulgar manner possible.  
  
"Would you stop that?" Wufei hissed, glancing furtively around them. As late as it was the cafeteria was more empty than not but the few remaining diners looked to be on the verge of tucking money into Duo's waistband.  
  
Heero didn't seem to notice the looks they were getting, his attention on his own plate. Even if he did, he would probably consider it a practical way of making a little extra cash, Wufei thought sourly.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Fei?" If the look of innocence on Duo's face had been believable to begin with, it would have been ruined with the swirl of his tongue over the bowl of his spoon, lapping up the last traces of vanilla pudding before scooping up another spoonful. "It's good."  
  
"I wasn't commenting on the quality of the pudding."  
  
"No?" Another flicker of tongue against the spoon, pink with white edging the tip. Duo licked his lower lip slowly, catching a tiny drop that had escaped.  
  
"I just don't like being a spectacle," Wufei muttered, slouching into his chair. Bad enough that everyone at Headquarters knew he was rooming with the two of them. Though no one had made comment on it, at least not to him, it didn't leave much to the imagination as to what the three of them were doing. He'd not gotten so much as a raised eyebrow when he'd registered his change of quarters, which was just as well. Most people would have gotten their eyebrows returned to them in the form of a skin graft.  
  
"No one is looking at you, pretty boy," Duo lowered his voice on the last, soft words to match the slide of his tongue against the metal. It was enough to make Wufei squirm in his seat; maybe he wasn't a spectacle yet but if Duo didn't stop soon Wufei would have to walk out carrying his files in front of him. "Tell you what," Duo continued. "You take a taste. If you...enjoy it," he smirked, "I'll behave. Just for you."  
  
For a moment, Wufei couldn't even speak, Duo watching him with great interest as he sputtered. "I will not!" he finally managed. "I don't even like pudding." Especially not that sort, made in giant vats with powdered milk. They wouldn't be eating here at all if any of them had had time to get groceries this week, Heero's cooking being far superior than anything that could be made in these industrial-style kitchens.  
  
"Just try it," Duo wheedled, running his tongue along the steel edge. "You might like it."  
  
"Duo..." Wufei started, nearly a growl.  
  
"Please?"  
  
It simply wasn't fair that anyone with the pudding skills that Duo possessed to also have the bluest eyes in the galaxy, and the capability to turn them into weapons that could melt the strongest will. Really, it wasn't.  
  
With an impatient sigh, Wufei snatched the spoon away. He scooped up the smallest amount he thought Duo would allow and stuck in his mouth, determined to get this over as quickly as possible. Only, he glanced up to find two sets of blue eyes on him, Duo's shining and Heero's with the same calmness they always possessed and...and...the taste of artificial vanilla was melting on his tongue, too-sweet with a sort of thick, boiled flavor.  
  
Slowly, Wufei pulled the spoon out of his mouth, letting his tongue slide along the curved metal edge to catch any traces he might have missed. He closed his own eyes, shutting out anyone else who might be watching and there were only two gazes that mattered to him. The cool metal warmed against his skin, smooth and slick as he rubbed it slowly over his lips, drawing it down until the tip was resting on his lower lip and he licked it, just barely, before pulling it away.  
  
He'd barely set it on the table before a hand on his arm jerked him out of his chair. Startled, he'd stumbled along, unable to even protest before they'd made the short trip to their quarters and he found himself slammed up against the barely shut door, strong hands on his wrists pinning him as an unexpected face loomed over his own.  
  
"Heero," he managed before his mouth was covered and the tongue in his mouth was just as clever as Duo's, better even because it was against his own, hard and hot, and Gods, Heero's hands slid downward, catching under his thighs and lifting him up. Wufei tore his mouth away with a gasp, the sudden hard pressure of Heero's cock against his own even through clothing was almost too much.  
  
The sharp edge Heero's teeth caught against his ear, biting hard enough to draw out a faint sound of pain, "Little tease," he accused hoarsely, dragging his teeth down Wufei's throat until he scrabbled his hands into Heero's hair, pulling hard.  
  
"I didn't mean..." he tried and yelped as he was suddenly dropped to floor. His knees had long since given up any idea of a battle and he collapsed, sliding down the door. Another mouth captured his, gentler against his already swollen lips.  
  
"You never mean, do you?" Duo's breath was moist against his face and someone was unfastening his belt, yanking his pants out of the way and Duo was still kissing him, the hot sweep of his tongue made Wufei lean into him helplessly. He faltered at the fingers pushing into him, startling and not quite slippery enough, and Gods, Heero was...he...  
  
Wufei tore his mouth away from Duo's. "Don't...don't..." Enough like a whimper for shame to flood into him and Duo kissed him silent, muffling the embarrassing pleas that were falling from his mouth because, Gods, Heero's tongue was against him, hot and slippery alongside his fingers and Wufei had never felt anything like that. Heero's hand in the small of his back, holding Wufei down as he licked him and this was too good, so good.  
  
"Open up for me, pretty boy?" Soft entreaty and Wufei did it without thinking, barely aware that Duo had somehow stopped kissing him and was kneeling in front of him. Hot pressure against his lips and Wufei let it slip inside, curling his tongue around the head of Duo's cock as automatic as breathing. Salt on his tongue, so much better than cheap vanilla, and he wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, trying to hold on to something.  
  
"Oh, Jesus," breathed above him, slim fingers sifting through his hair but Wufei could barely comprehend it. The sudden push of Heero's cock against him, easing inside and spit was a terrible lubricant but even the burn of it was good, the stretch inside him. Duo was rocking against him, trying to push deeper into his mouth and Wufei remembered to suck, his lips wet with spit and he couldn't find a rhythm, couldn't help at all.  
  
The tile beneath his knees was warming, burning friction against his knees and Wufei's thoughts were splintering into uncharted galaxies, any nudge of pain burned into something else entirely, too dim a word to call it pleasure when Heero was so deep inside him and so was Duo, both of them taking him, both of them losing it in a way that was like perfection.  
  
A thrust inside him, in his ass or his mouth and Wufei rode like a wave and wondered if it was possible to die from this.  
  
He felt the sudden tension in Duo's thighs a bare second before he came and nearly pleaded for it, not yet, please, just a little more, just...the sudden blurt of heat on his tongue nearly choked him and it was still good, a ragged moan from someone, he couldn't tell who. Maybe it was his own, muffled sounds torn from his throat and it couldn't last, he knew it couldn't, his whole body pulsing with it before he finally gave in.  
  
A voice was trying to break through his fog, soft at first and then with rising urgency.  
  
"'Fei...ouch...Fei, you gotta let go. I'm gonna need to keep that."  
  
With a sudden rush of embarrassment, Wufei let Duo go, clambering backwards. His pants around his knees hampered him and he would have fallen back on his elbows if Heero hadn't caught him. And held on, ignoring Wufei's feeble struggles until he finally subsided, resting his cheek against the dampness of Heero's shirt. Were all of them still mostly dressed? A quick glanced confirmed that not one of them had so much as taken off a shoe.  
  
This was so undignified.  
  
Duo had flopped back on the floor, completely oblivious to his undressed state. "You know something, Fei? You have got to be the best fuck I have ever had."  
  
He stiffened, trying to pull away from Heero because that was just cruel, stabbing into him like a knife. Heero's arms tightened painfully, refusing to let go and he was left between the choice of hurting both of them to escape or to just stay.  
  
It wasn't much of a choice.  
  
Heero's breath ruffled in his hair, his lips brushing Wufei's ear as he murmured, simply, "Yes."  
  
It was hard to think with Heero's tongue tracing the line of his ear, his fingertips on Wufei chin tilting his head so he could reach the best places. Duo was sliding his shoes off, his fingertips cool and gentle on Wufei's ankles.  
  
A good fuck.  
  
He supposed there were worse talents.  
  
-finis-


End file.
